


Music Man

by dramady, jeck



Category: Hunger Games (2012) RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely crossing of paths leads to something neither of them expected. (Frankly, it was supposed to only be a Jason Mraz concert, okay?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Man

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Napa was always kind to him, Kris mused as he walked backstage, heart beating hard in his chest, his adrenalin pumping. He was grinning ear to ear, upnodding Jason Mraz (seriously, Jason Mraz, man!), then Kearney, as he went back to grab a bottle of water and maybe fill a plate with the awesome stuff they served here.

This was why he kept coming back each time he was invited.

And oh! Wine. They had the most amazing wine. Maybe Kris would grab a glass of that, too.

"You were really great," he heard. When he turned, there was a short guy grinning brightly at him. "I always thought that 'Firework' would sound better coming from a guy, too. Hi." He stuck his hand out. "Josh. Josh Hutcherson."

Hard not to grin back when someone's smiling like that at you. Kris put down his plate, rubbed his hand on his ass (sweaty after playing, y'know?) then offered it up. "You liked that, huh? Thanks. Uhm - Kris. Allen. Nice to meet you, Josh."

"Great to meet you too! I admit, I didn't really know your music. But I'm totally getting on iTunes when I get back to my hotel room. American Idol, huh?" Josh's head bobbed; he was still grinning. "Wow."

It wasn't like Kris had never met anyone who didn't know who he was. He always did. That was almost as surprising as finding people who _do_ know who he was. But he stepped forward and furrowed his brows. "Why wait? You got an iPhone or somethin' right?" He was teasing and it showed the way Kris's grin broke on his lips.

"Oh, yeah! Hey," Josh chuckled, fishing his phone from his pocket and holding it out. "I can barely figure out tweeting."

Kris laughed. "Wait," he put a finger up while still holding on to the plate he was piling. "I'll help ya. I've kinda gotten addicted to tweeting." And he was a musician quite adept to downloading albums to his phone. "Wanna get something to eat. We can go to my dressing room and figure your phone there."

"Oh, yeah. That'd be great. Thanks!"

It didn't take Josh long to fill a plate, mostly with little sausages in barbecue sauce. "This is a pretty legit set up here, isn't it? Nice! And it's kind of nice to not be pestered all the time," he chuckled, following Kris to his dressing room.

That made Kris cock his head in question, looking at Josh while leading the way to his dressing room way in the back. "Whad'ya mean? Anyone pesterin' you?"

"Um." Josh laughed again, scrubbing at the back of his neck and blushing. "Awkward. I do movies, actually."

"Oh." Kris grinned crookedly. Feeling a flush to his face as he looked back at Josh. "You mean you're in 'em." Which made Kris blink and stare for a moment, obviously trying to place him. "Guess you're not really blond." Then he grinned, waving an arm to let Josh enter the room first.

"Thanks." Josh was still grinning. "Nope. Not blond." He set his plate down and sat. "So, you've been playing music for a long time, I'm guessing?"

Kris slouched on the couch next to Josh. "Since I was thirteen, yeah. I kinda taught myself to play," he shrugged like it was common. "My Dad played in a band and that kinda where it came from. What about you? Been doin the acting thing long?" He popped a grape in his mouth, eyes on Josh.

"Since I was a kid, yeah." Josh smiled. "Leno dug up this clip of me from ER. Man. Nothing ever dies. You taught yourself to play? That's amazing. I really liked your songs today. I'm sorry I don't remember titles? But I totally will. Speaking of." He held up his phone. "Do me?"

Kris looked at Josh, then down, snickering. "Do you, huh?" He looked up again, his smile part amused part something undefined. But Kris didn't reach for the phone. He scooted closer to Josh until they were sitting hip to thigh. "Go to your iTunes then I'll show ya how to get my new single. Don't have the album out yet."

"Oh. Okay." Josh tapped at his phone. A few seconds later, he said, "Kris Allen. Look at all these songs, Kris Allen. An album and a single too, here? Is that right?"

Peering closer, Kris looked at the phone display and nodded. "Yeah. But not that Southern Thunder dude. That's not me." He turned his head to look at Josh, grinning.

His own grin crooked, Josh looked back at him. "No Southern Thunder. Got it."

He was slow to look away and back down at his phone. "Oh, I know that song. You did that song today. 'Live Like We're Dyin'.' I liked that one. Ordered!"

Kris's gaze lingered, too, and when he spoke it was in his lower register, for some reason. "Now that's you doin' me." The grin was wide but there was no mistaking the flush to Kris's cheeks. "There's the new song, too. Didya like that one? The Vision of Love?"

"Um." Josh grinned, blushing. "Let me download and listen again to make sure I know what I'm talking about?"

But a minute later, the song was playing out of his phone. "Oh! Yeah!" Josh said, looking up at Kris. "That's a great message. Such a great message."

"Y'know, I could've just played it for you." Kris said, amused. He was pretty proud of the song and the video. Heck, his whole album that he kind of had to bite back what he wanted to say. "I've got my guitar here ..."

"If you're offering to give me a private concert? I would be an idiot to turn that down!" Josh laughed, putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Are you kidding me? Absolutely!"

Kris stood up, picked his guitar up from the corner of the room. "Since it's a private concert," he said, grinning at Josh, "might as well make it private. Huh?" He closed the door before crossing the room and sitting on the coffee table right in front of Josh.

"Any requests?" Since Kris could pretty much play anything besides his own music.

"This is amazing." Josh shook his head, smiling. "Um … Gosh. Let's see. Do you know any Madonna?"

"Madonna?" Kris grinned wider, shaking his head slowly but then he was strumming his guitar, eyes on Josh. "Just cos it's you..." But then his fingers started to really work on plucking the strings, his head moving side to side before Kris seamlessly fell into a very slow rendition of Like a Prayer.

"Just cuz it's … ?" But Josh let that thought trail off as he watched and listened. As he recognized the song, his grin got bigger again and he was wide-eyed as Kris went on.

Kris's voice swooped in and out, louder, full, then it would hit on a falsetto before turning whispered. He'd close his eyes and his shoulders would move with every strum. Now and again he'd meet Josh's eyes and smile.

"Oh, man. That was … that was awesome," Josh said, even clapping a little, leaning forward. "That was great. You're _really_ talented, huh? Wow. Cool!"

He leaned forward, too, arm around his guitar, hugging it to his chest. "I'd play another one for you. If you want?" Kris asked, cheeks pinking a little, still a bit uncomfortable at compliments especially like this. Just them. Alone.

"Um … I don't even know what to suggest? I feel like my music tastes are pretty lame now," Josh laughed. "So … play whatever you want to play for me. That would be really amazing."

"There is no lame music. I love all kinds. Your taste is probably one of mine." Kris told him, smiling while strumming his guitar softly again, his eyes never leaving Josh's face and that smile. "What about we do this - I sing a song, then you'll tell me more about yourself? Kinda like a barter?"

Josh grinned, looking down at where he had an ankle crossed over a knee. "I'm not that interesting, I assure you, but sure. You've got a deal." He even offered a hand to shake on it.

"Awesome." Kris said, his voice still low and even while his fingers still strummed the strings after they shook hands. "So you said somethin' about ER. When was this? And is it on YouTube?" He grinned.

"I don't know!" Josh laughed. "I haven't looked. I was ten? Ten when I did ER. It was one of the first things I ever did. Seeing," he chuckled, "how I'm a grand old man at nineteen, right?"

Which was one thing that interested Kris about him. He sounded so, learned, he guessed. "Nineteen. Good age," said the one who was twenty-six. "I remember nineteen. I think was on missions." But then he was pointing to the phone. "Are you gonna find that clip or should I?" He teased, pulling his phone from his back pocket.

"Geez, demanding!" Josh, laughing again, reached for his phone, tapping at it. "Missions, huh?" He looked up. "Like mission trips? To where?"

Kris was nodding, eyes flicking from his phone to Josh. "Did it after freshman year in college. It's more like building houses and aids relief and stuff over in Thailand, Mozambique, Spain, Morocco."

"Wait - I think I found it--" Kris had to pull his guitar off his lap and he sat back next to Josh. "Leno, right?" He put the phone between them.

"Houses?" Even as he was scooting over to make room for Kris, Josh was asking. "Wow. That's amazing. Building houses?" He looked toward Kris's phone. "Oh, you found it, huh?" His smile grew rueful.

Their heads were close together so that they could both look at the small screen. Josh would see his smile grow once the clip started to play. He paused it, too, right as his face was being shown right there on that stretcher. "You're kinda adorable at ten," he said, turning his head to look at Josh, trying to hold a grin.

"Oh, thanks," Josh laughed again. "Nothing better to feel masculine than to be told you're adorable. Thanks, Kris. Thanks a lot." But he nudged Kris's shoulder to show he was kidding, still chuckling.

Kris laughed but then he was leaning a bit closer to Josh. "So, you don't wanna be called adorable at ten. What do you want me to say? That you're real cute now at nineteen? Or is that still not manly enough?" Kris was slowly scanning Josh's face as he spoke.

"Um - " Josh blinked back at him, not looking away, even as his cheeks colored. "Um. No. Cute's good. I don't mind cute. Unless it's that condescending 'aren't you _cute_ ' thing that grandmothers do." He grinned a little.

"Oh, you mean the one where they do this," and Kris pinched Josh's cheeks, "then they kiss ya, but they don't really kiss ya - they kinda breathe you in." He laughed. "I'm not talkin' that kind of cute." Kris shook his head, grinning. "I'm talkin' more like - 'I can sit here and play for you all night' kinda cute..."

Josh's jaw dropped and he gawped for a second before collecting himself, mouth closing with a near-audible snap into a grin. "Well," he said, "by all means. Play. And … I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"Yeah. It's my turn, huh?" Kris had his guitar resting between his parted thighs and he slouched lower on the couch next to Josh, closing his eyes, his shoulders lifting as he started with a few familiarly tuned, 'ooohs.' The song, he hoped, was familiar to Josh when he started softly with the first verse:

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high,  
there’s a land that I heard of once In a lullaby..."

"Oh, awesome," Josh breathed out, smiling as he clasped his hands between his knees.

His voice seemed to still echo around the small room once Kris was done singing. He wasn't even aware that he had his eyes closed until he fluttered them open, meeting Josh's gaze. He smiled a bit bashfully, shrugging his shoulders slowly. "I love that song," he admitted softly.

"I can see why. That's awesome." Smiling still, Josh seemed to not get tired of searching Kris's face. "You make it sound really good, too. Very cool."

Kris couldn't seem to look away from Josh. "Your turn," he said with a warmer smile. "Tell me something about yourself. Something not a lot of people know."

"Oh, Gosh, now see? You ask a really tough question because right now?" Josh laughed again; he seemed to be laughing all the time. "It seems like everybody knows everything, even where I live. Um …. " His nose scrunched up as he thought. "I … uh … well, I guess something that nobody else knows is … I'm bi? But I guess that isn't too hard to figure out if you look at the charity work I do? Straight but not Narrow - name says it all. And then some, I guess."

"Well, that's really somethin' not a lot of people would know, huh?" Which made Kris look at Josh a little more curiously, his smile softly growing. "Guess we have that in common." He stared back as if waiting for - well, _something_ to happen. Like the sky falling or the earth shattering or something.

Eyes moving between Kris's, Joshs's smile softened and he leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "Wow, huh? Small world." The offer was clearly there, in the openness of his expression.

Kris was right to wait for something to happen because something _did_ happen. He wasn't sure who moved first. Likely it was him, because he was almost literally atop of Josh, his lips touching his in a soft and brief kiss. "Real small world," he whispered when he pulled back.

"I have to say," Josh said as he bit down on his lower lip, "I wasn't expecting this. I came to see Jason Mraz."

Who he'd totally missed. But Josh leaned forward again to kiss Kris and his statement didn't seem to matter.

"Sucks you gotta miss 'im," Kris mumbled against Josh's lips and he'd feel the way Kris's mouth was quirked in a crooked little smile before the kiss kind of took over. It wasn't what he expected either but who was Kris to complain? The kissing was awesome - lucky him. Sucked for Jason Mraz though.

When he pulled back, he was grinning. "Wow."

"I, um … " Josh grinned close up. "I have a hotel room. If you want to go? Rather than … making out in your dressing room, I guess."

"Yeah? You got a view? I kinda like views." Kris pushed himself to his feet, though, then he offered his hand to Josh. "Let's go." It wasn't like people here were gonna miss him. Kris had a tendency to wander around alone anyway. "Should I bring my guitar?"

"Yeah, definitely bring your guitar." Wiping his hands on his knees, Josh smiled still. "Is it okay if you just go? You don't need to stay? I … I think I have a view? I ...at the moment," he laughed, "I don't remember."

"They won't miss me much," Kris said with a grin, grabbing another guitar that was still in its case. "Show me your room. We'll see if it has a view." He nodded toward the door, heading there, opening it for Josh, stepping aside.

There was a driver to take them to the hotel. Josh keyed open the door and stepped in and aside to let Kris in. "So … let's see."

The door shut and Josh went over to the window to look out. "Vineyards," he noted.

Kris gave a low whistle as they stood by the huge glass windows. "You're a big deal, huh?" He teased, grinning lopsidedly, even nudging Josh with a shoulder. "That's a kick-awesome view."

It was truly breathtaking.

Just like the sudden kiss that followed.

Josh's arms ended up around Kris's neck and they were pressed together chest to chest. They didn't stop kissing either, standing there, feet shuffling as they tried to get closer to each other.

Josh felt hard and angular and amazing. There was nothing soft or smooth about this. The kiss both rough and deep that it made Kris moan, hands on Josh's hips pulling him closer.

"I _completely_ did not expect to be making out with Kris Allen when I went to that concert," Josh whispered between kisses. His hands were framing Kris's face and he grinned, then they were kissing again.

"Yeah, yeah ..." Kris started to kiss along Josh's jaw, smiling against his skin. "You were expectin' makin' out with Jason Mraz." He chuckled, teasing. It really sucked to be Jason Mraz right now - missing out on this. Kris's lips were now at the base of Josh's throat and it was awesome that they stood equally together. No tiptoeing.

Josh choked out a loud laugh, his hands fisting in Kris's shirt, his head falling back. "No thanks," he said. His eyes closed, and he rocked forward on the balls of his feet.

"Y’sure?" Kris asked, his hands slipping higher at Josh's waist, under his shirt. "You don't want someone singin', _well you done done me and you bet i felt it i tried to get you but you're so hot that i melted i fell right through the cracks and i'm trying to get back_..."

Kris was chuckling and singing and kissing all at once. Oh, and he was also stripping Josh of his shirt.

"I don't want to imagine Jason Mraz right now? No offense," Josh laughed. "He's not my type." Since he was shirtless, he reached for Kris's and started to pull at it, tugging it over his head.

"Wow," Josh said, grinning brightly. "You're … _really_ hot."

Jason Mraz was forgotten quickly because they were both shirtless. Really sucked to be him now. Kris put his palm flat on Josh's chest, feeling his heart beating before he slid it over it, catching on the hair on his chest. "You’re pretty hot, too," he said, before leaning in for another kiss.

"I haven't made out with a guy in a while," Josh whispered, hands on Kris's hips, fingers touching warm skin. Then he was too busy kissing to talk any more.

"Makes two of us." Kris admitted, slowly walking them back toward the bed. It had been a while for him, too, which would probably explain why he felt so eager to feel more of Josh, his hands already releasing his belt.

"Wow, okay. More than making out," Josh noted, smiling. He reached for Kris's belt, too, unbuckling it, wasting no time in going for the fly of his jeans, fingers brushing the hairs of Kris's treasure trail.

"Still makin' out," Kris assured, not wanting to push. "Just gettin' more comfortable." He grinned at Josh, just as he toed his shoes off then kicked this jeans from his legs. In nothing but a pair of (red, okay, shut up!) boxer briefs and socks, Kris crawled toward the bed. "C'mon," he said invitingly.

"Man," Josh breathed out, chuckling. He stared a while longer, then shucked off his own jeans, shoes and socks and climbed onto the bed, landing on his side facing Kris. The smile seemed pasted on his face and he leaned in again, kissing again.

This felt so much better. LIp to lip, chest to chest and Josh was warm and he felt strong that Kris liked pressing against him. He was breathing a little harder now, one leg pushing between Josh's, tanglilng with his while his arm wrapped around his middle, hand sliding up his spine slowly. "You feel good," he murmured, kissing lower on Josh's body.

"You're not so bad yourself."

Somehow, Kris ended up over Josh, a leg between his. When Kris shifted, knee pressing against Josh's erection, he groaned, chuckling against his mouth. "Man." He slid a hand down Kris's back to cup his ass.

Kris pulled back slowly, his eyes a bit hazy with desire, staring down at Josh with his lips feeling numb from all the awesome kissing. "You wanna --?" He couldn't quite ask but his hips did push down, erection just as hard as Josh's pressing against each other. "We could --" Kris groaned, the feeling so intense he couldn't finish his thoughts.

"Wow. Um." Josh's face was bright red. "Not on the first date," he said, but quickly added, "sorry if you think I'm a prude? I'm just not … not like that. But … " His smile came back a little crookedly. "I guess that's my way of saying I want to see you again. If we can swing it."

Even as he slid his hand between them, brushing his knuckles along the curve of Kris's cock.

The smile Josh got back was a little strained because he was moaning softly just as he nodded his head. "A'right," he groaned, rolling off of Josh, trying not to grab his hand so that he could press it down even more on his hard cock. "I'mma have to figure out a second date with you." His hands caressed Josh while he turned to face him, breathing heavily. "Where you off to next after this?"

"Coachella, actually." Josh smiled again, strained though it was by excitement as well. He did slip his hand into Kris's boxers. "It's awesome. You should perform there. I think you'd be great." He gripped Kris's erection and stroked it. "Oh. Man."

"Mmm..." Kris smiled just a his eyes fluttered closed, his hips rocking into Josh's hand. He could feel pre-come drip over his belly and then he's arching, wanting so much to keep his eyes closed and lose himself in the moment. But no, he wanted to look at Josh, show him exactly what it was he was doing to him.

"I-I c-can m-meet you th-there--" Kris stuttered even though he had no idea if he could. The fact remained: he _wanted_ to. He reached for Josh then, rubbing his hand pressed on Josh's erection.

The sound Josh made was gasped and groaned, his own eyes fluttering shut. hand moving over the length of Kris's cock. "That - th-that would be amazing, yeah. We c-could ha-hang out. We could m-m - oh.... please, yes."

Geez, that sound Josh just made went straight to Kris's cock. He felt himself get even harder, rocking his hips into Josh's palm. He slipped his hand in those boxers, then Kris gasped at the feel of Josh's hot and hard cock heavy in his hand. He stroked it nice and slow. "This is - still -makin' out - right?" Dang, that felt good!

"Y-yeah," Josh gasped. His forehead landed on Kris's shoulder and he rocked his hips too. "Totally just … sec-second base here." Kris could hear him laugh, breathy and tight.

Kris was gasping-laughing, too, but then he was nuzzling the side of Josh's face, his breath coming warm and in pants against his cheek. "Oh fffffudge." His hips stuttered, tensing, and it made his hand on Josh move faster, stroking harder.

It devolved into sounds of the two of them moaning, noises getting higher the closer they came to coming. Josh came first, gasping out an "Oh, man!" Just as he spilled all over Kris's hand.

Hearing and feeling Josh come made Kris's hips jerk and then he was moaning low and ragged, coming, too. He wasn't sure who was trembling more, him or Josh because they both seemed to be shaking. "Wow," he said with awe, not pulling back but turning his head so that he could press his lips with Josh.

"Right?" Josh laughed again, still breathless, into the kiss. "That was pretty awesome." He collapsed back, carefully extracting his hand from Kris's shorts. "Totally unexpected and awesome."

"It's a reall nice surprise, yeah." Kris grinned, rolling to his side and wiping his hand on the sheet. He tugged it and pulled it toward Josh. "I don't think I can get up anymore." He laughed, the rushing adrenalin he had from the show now gone. "Mind if I stay? We can finish that song and question conversation?"

"I would be bummed if you just took off. You can totally stay. Are you sure you're not going to get in trouble?" Josh asked, not moving either. "We can order room service, if you're hungry."

"I'm good, but if you're hungry...?" Kris replied, propping his head in his hands, looking at Josh, grinning crookedly. "So … do you fly out tomorrow for Coachella?" Cos, Kris had to make plans, okay? He wanted to see Josh again.

"I was going to drive, actually? I don't get to do that kind of thing very often, so I was going to take off tomorrow and drive down. I was even," Josh chuckled, "thinking of renting a convertible."

A convertible driving down to Coachella with Josh sounded so inviting and before he even had the chance to think about it, Kris said, "want company?" He was still grinning, his hand now on Josh's hip, one leg tangled with his.

"I would _love_ company!" Josh grinned even wider. "I would love that. As long as I won't get in trouble for kidnapping you."

Kris shook his head. "I'll be the most _willing_ kidnap victim," he laughed softly, hand moving over Josh's side now. "I got nothin' much going on this weekend," he added sagely. "I need a break. Been doin' nothing but this record …"

"For a record I pre-ordered!" Josh was quick to point out. He leaned in, taking a quick, smiled kiss. "That will be really great. I'm thinking the best second date ever."

While listening to Josh, Kris's brows furrowed, then he shook his head. "Wouldn't that still be the first date?" His lips quirked a bit. "... since that's tomorrow?"

"... this was our first date," Josh explained, smiling right back at him. "Tomorrow: second date. Tomorrow afternoon: third date."

"I see what you did there," Kris laughed, hugging Josh to his chest. "Fine. By the time the weekend's over we've got a good number of dates in, huh? I like that." But then his eyes were locked on Josh and that smile on his face was amazing that Kris just stared. "I like you."

"I like you too," Josh said. "I think we should shower and get some sleep. We're going to need it. A lot of dates." He stood up and pulled Kris toward the shower.

~~

The next morning found Kris's stuff (and his guitar) in the trunk of a Mustang GT convertible with Josh's. They'd had breakfast and hit the highway. The radio was playing and Kris was singing along. Josh too but slightly more off-key, laughing as he did.

It was a lot like hanging out with his friends back in Arkansas. That was what it felt like being around Josh. But at the same time it felt even more special, when Kris would lean in, his hand to the back of Josh's neck and pulling him in a kiss. Or when he'd feel a hand clasping his as they breezed down the highway.

Kris had never had anything like this before, and it felt so _amazing_.

Pulling the car into a scenic lookout, Josh turned off the engine and turned to face Kris. He undid his seatbelt and leaned over for another one of those kisses, whispering, "second date."

"A'right," Kris murmured into the kiss, leaning in, too, deepening it with a hand cradling Josh's cheek. "We makin' out right here? Maybe we should put the top up?" He didn't move away, though, still with his lips touching Josh's, nipping at it, even tugging playfully at his bottom lip.

"I don't want to get you in trouble," Josh said. "If you think we should put the top up, we can. I just … really wanted to kiss you." Which he did again.

"You, not me," Kris began to say but it was cut off with Josh's awesome kiss. It felt like they kissed for _hours_ right there, ignoring the amazing view, eyes (and lips!) only for each other. Kris pulled back with his lips already tingling.

Josh's lips were swollen, his eyes dark as he leaned back. "We … should hit the road. So we can get to the hotel room."

"Third date?" Kris even looked hopeful. his smile turning crooked as he pulled back, tugging on the seat belt. "Then I'mma have to take you out to dinner or somethin' for the fourth date. Dessert would be the fifth." He waggled his brows at Josh.

"Nice," Josh laughed. "That means a home run, right?" Chuckling, he leaned in for another kiss. "Great." With a sigh, he leaned back into his seat. "I think you should drive. I'm distracted now."

"You're distracted?" Kris pulled back, eyes wide. "I don't think I can walk." He pointed to his lap, just slightly hard, laughing. "I kinda love desserts, y'know?" But he was pushing the door open and then he jogged to the other side of the car. "Get your butt outta that seat." See? He was thinking of butts now, distracted, too."

"Yes, sir!" Chortling, Josh climbed out, bumping up against Kris's chest with his own. He smiled up at him. "I totally love dessert too." One more kiss and he was jogging around the back of the car to get into the passenger seat.

One awesome part was the fact that Kris didn't have to adjust the seat or the mirrors. He grinned as Josh sat down, then they were pulling out of the scenic stop and back on the freeway.

There was more singing while Kris held Josh's hand and rested it on his knee.

It would be many hours later when they were pulling into the hotel valet. "My butt's numb," Kris announced with a laugh, his gaze warm on Josh. They'd learned a lot about each other in the long drive here.

"Right?" Josh laughed. They both hand sunglasses firmly in place and the bus staff grabbed their bags. They were ushered to a room overlooking the pool. "Look," Josh said. "A view."

But he had Kris's shirt and was using it to pull him close for a kiss.

"Kinda like this view better, too," Kris said, smiling, right before their lips touched. He was cradling Josh's face in his hands, a soft moan escaping as he deepened it, tongue tracing along the seam of Josh's mouth. He could stay here and kiss him all night.

The bed was big and soft, the covers tossed to the floor, mixed with their clothes. Kris lay over Josh, Josh's legs hooked around his hips, his hands skating down his back to cup his ass again. "You feel so good," Josh whispered between kisses.

"Remind me again," Kris panted, kissing down Josh's throat, "what number date we at?" He was _so hard_ , cock heavy between his legs, dragging along Josh's hip as Kris moved over him.

"Four. Or five. I don't remember," Josh gasped. "It doesn't matter. I have a rubber in my wallet wherever my pants are. I think you need to use it."

"M-me?" But the grin on Kris's face grew. "A'ight. Don't go anywhere." He gave Josh one more kiss before he pushed off with a groan, hands shoved in pockets of whatever jeans he could grab.

"Ha! Found it!" Kris tossed the condom toward Josh before crawling back to bed, hard cock jutting in front of him. "Wanna do the honors?" He chuckled.

"Uh, yeah!" Taking the foil packet, Josh ripped it open. He pulled the latex out and, with a grin, he slid it along Kris's cock, stroking a few times before leaning back onto his elbows on the bed.

Kris could feel his cock throbbing but his gaze was fixed on Josh for a moment before he was able to move. "Yeah …" He leaned over, Josh's thighs resting over his, licking his hand before he stroked himself, lining up then very slowly pushing with a soft groan. "Oh, god …!" Tight. So _tight_.

"Oh," Josh whispered. "Wow." His head was back, eyes screwed shut, his hand back on Kris's ass, urging him deeper. "Wow."

Soon, though, they were moving, even making the bed creak. "Oh, wow," Josh moaned more loudly. "Yes!"

With a groan, Kris was moving over Josh, his eyes he could barely keep open because it felt so good. So _good_. Hot and tight and amazing. He shifted Josh's leg to rest it over his chest, pushing in, moaning low. "God … oh, _God_!"

When Josh slid a hand between them to stroke himself off, he groaned again, more loudly. "Oh, God, Kris. I'm gonna - I - Oh. Man!" It wasn't going to be long now, now as tight as his body was.

It was the clench around him that did Kris in coupled with that look on Josh's face. He trembled as he stutter-thrust, coming hard with a groan in the latex separating them. "Oh … that feels … mmmh..." Kris moved erratically, milking every feeling from their orgasm.

With a happy hum, Josh lay there for a long time after, his body occasionally jerking with aftershocks. "That was … really great. Wow." He turned to smile at Kris who lay next to him now. "You're really great."

"You're awesome, man," was Kris's breathless reply. "This has been the most amazing time I've had with anyone in a very long time." He turned to his side, smiling at Josh before leaning in and giving him another soft kiss on the lips.

"Me too." Josh smiled as Kris pulled away. "Now, food? And more good music." He waggled his brows. "I don't even have to leave my room."

"So that's what 'm here for, huh? Your entertainment." But Kris was grinning. "Order room service, big shot with the big movie," he teased. "Then we'll see about me singin' ya more Jason Mraz."

"Nice!" Another kiss and Josh did just that.

They did manage to see a few performers and Josh made the appearances planned for him, but soon - too soon - it was time to leave, Kris back to LA, Josh to LA and onto a plane. So they piled their stuff back into the convertible and took off.

The ride back was shorter and was also just as pleasant as the many hours it took from Napa. Kris pulled the car into the driveway of the apartment the record company had for him, even though he didn't stay here much.

Kris turned to Josh and gave him a crooked grin. "Guess this is it, huh?" He leaned in slowly. "The twelfth date..."

"I guess so." Josh's smile was there, but not quite as bright as it had been. "It's been really awesome. Do you think we can … I don't know … hang out again?"

"Well..." Kris reached out and took Josh's hand. "I'm stayin' in LA a lot for the record and stuff … and you live here …" He peered up with a warm, meaningful smile. "Guess we could … as soon as we're both free."

"Great. I have a movie starting soon, but I'll be back after this trip." The top was up, windows too, but now they both needed to be careful. "Just … we'll text and call and stuff and I'll let you know when I'm back. Okay?"

Kris grinned wider. "Wha'd ya say? You were gonna start sexting me?" He laughed but hidden, right there on his lap, was the way he squeezed Josh's hand. "Yeah … text and y'know? You can _call_." He was stalling and he knew it.

"I said that!" Josh laughed. "You just got all caught up in the sexting thing. Which I didn't say!" He leaned over for a quick kiss. "Bye, Kris."

Josh would feel Kris's smile on his lips, his hand behind Josh's neck and he pressed their foreheads together. He breathed deeply a few times before pulling back with a smile. "See ya around, big shot."

Josh watched him get out of the car, made sure his stuff was on the curb, then he took off, waving as he did. The car went down the street and rounded a corner. Then Josh was gone.

Kris stood on the curb and watched until the convertible disappeared and then he went back to the quiet, empty apartment, pulling out his guitar and he started to play. Just as with everything he did, everything he experienced, especially this special time he spent with Josh - there was always a song in there somewhere.

Hours later, Kris called Josh, knowing he had flown off and was somewhere up in the air, and he left him not a message, but a song.

"You know...  
That I'm goin' away  
But I'll be back soon  
There's things I gotta do

So don't you even dare  
Give me that "come back" stare  
Cuz you know I'm not that strong

Need to say good-bye  
But every time I try  
Something you do  
Pulls me back into you

So tell the driver please  
That I'm not gonna need  
His services tonight, no

Cuz you got a way  
Of making me stay  
You got my heart in your hands

You got a way  
Of saying my name  
That I can't resist  
You got a way  
With me..."

He played the guitar, for a while, quietly, softly. Then Kris spoke low, "I'm no Jason Mraz and this ain't sexting, but I thought you'd like this more..." He continued to sing.

"No matter how I try  
I just can't say good-bye  
When I see that smile  
It makes me stay for a while

So we're not gonna leave  
Until the autumn trees  
Turn from red to winter gray  
...that's what I say...

You got a way  
Of making me stay  
You got my heart in your hands  
Ahhh

And you got a way  
Of saying my name  
That I can't resist  
You got a way  
With me

No I can't resist  
You got a way  
With me..."

There was a slowly released breath and then Kris said, "see you soon, movie star," before the line went quiet again.

Six hours later, his phone lit up with a text message. _I can't wait to see you again, Rock Star. :)_

Kris didn't see the message until the next day. He thought it was the perfect way to wake up in the morning.


End file.
